


Бесконечный миг

by 1986_2004



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama, M/M, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/pseuds/1986_2004
Summary: Смертный Алек Лайтвуд и бессмертный Магнус Бейн пытаются решить проблему неравных временных промежутков их, объединенных любовью, жизней.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 2





	Бесконечный миг

Над горами, уплотняя небо, собирались грозовые тучи.

\- Возможно, будет буря, - произнес Магнус.

Уже больше получаса они бесцельно сидели в машине. Алек, заглушив мотор, сложил руки на руль, уткнулся в них лбом - так и замер. Можно было принять его за спящего, но Магнус точно знал, что это не так. Оба, перед тем, как приехать сюда, спали очень мало: сказывалось волнение. Но сейчас, не смотря на усталость, никто из них не смог бы даже задремать.

Вокруг расстилалась присыпанная песком и взъерошенная редкой травой прерия. Ее, словно поделенный надвое пирог, разрезала уходящая за горизонт трасса. У этого пейзажа не было ни конца, ни края, а время здесь застыло подобно насекомому в янтарной смоле.

Появились первые молнии. Беззвучные, они сильнее нагнетали обстановку.

\- Мы не можем сидеть так вечно, - снова заговорил Магнус.

На этот раз Алек отреагировал: подняв голову и убрав руки с руля, он с тревогой посмотрел вперед, на возвышавшийся на горизонте горный хребет. Для обычного человека стоял погожий день; перед горами дорога разветвлялась. Но нефилим видел истинную реальность: недовольство погоды усиливалось. Алек не был уверен, светит ли здесь когда-либо солнце и случается ли небо без единого облачка. Трасса не раздваивалась, а разделялась на три пути: влево, вправо и, что не было подвластно обычному человеческому зрению, шла прямо - через горную гряду. И вот туда-то, не сворачивая, им с Магнусом предстояло поехать. Обратного пути не будет. В ущелье, между горами клубился плотный туман, бурлил как закипевшая вода в ведьмином котле. Дорога в одну сторону. Нельзя, попав в это место, выйти из него таким, какой ты был. Невозможно пройти по той же дороге в обратном направлении.

Алек вылез из кабриолета и медленно зашагал в сторону гор, затем вернулся к машине, но прошел мимо, лишь слегка коснувшись пальцами гладкой поверхности задней дверцы.

Они с Магнусом оба хорошо помнили ту ночь, когда Джейс, после очередной охоты на демонов, притащил смертельно раненного парабатая домой. Магнус тогда даже не стал спрашивать, что произошло: подхватил мужа на руки и понес в спальню, а после четыре часа колдовал над израненным телом, стараясь не отвлекаться на собственную подступающую панику. Ранение оказалось почти фатальным. Еще немного и даже Магнус не сумел бы помочь. К счастью, все закончилось благополучно. Подлатанный Алек, ровно дыша, заснул, и Магнус наконец смог дать волю эмоциям. Пережитый ужас, жестко сдерживаемый во время спасения мужа, навалился всей своей мощью. Дрожа и пошатываясь от усталости, маг вышел из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Надо было перевести дух и привести мысли в порядок. Но обернувшись Магнус встретился взглядами с встревоженными сыновьями. В глазах стоящих перед ним Макса и Рафаэля читался один единственный, переворачивающий мир вопрос: умер отец или жив? И вот тогда Магнус четко и ясно понял, что тянуть дальше нет смысла. Когда Алек полностью оправился от ранения, они, оставив детей на попечение Маризы, отправились на Ближний Восток, в Переднюю Азию.

Демоны, приходящие из параллельных миров, были обычным делом, но о существовании демонов, порожденных этим миром, мало кто знал. Всего таких существ на планете насчитывалось не больше десятка, и все они жили тихо и уединенно, не высовываясь и не принося проблем. Когда-то давно Конклав признал их исчезающим видом и, в силу того, что они не вмешивались ни в дела смертных, ни в дела нежити, не проявлял к ним особого интереса. К ним, словно их нет, даже не обращались за помощью при угрозе целостности мира.

Тем не менее о Константине, живущем в деревне, затерявшейся меж равнин и холмов Курдистана, в роду Лайтвудов знали хорошо. Алек не стал расспрашивать мать о том, откуда это знание и для чего оно их семье, почувствовав, что Мариза вряд ли скажет правду. Зато, будучи в курсе проблем сына, она без возражений дала адрес, по которому можно найти Константина. Эта бумажка, отданная матерью в полном молчании, больше двух лет пролежала у Алека в ящике рабочего стола. Магнус о ней знал, и регулярно задавал мужу вопрос, не хочет ли тот попробовать доехать до места обитания демона, но каждый раз получал сухое «потом». И лишь после той ночи, когда Алек в очередной раз чуть не простился с жизнью на глазах детей, Магнус решил, что «потом» настало и надо действовать.

К тому времени, когда маг и нефилим отправились на Ближний Восток, Алеку стукнуло тридцать лет. За прожитые годы он почти не изменился внешне, разве что шрамов на теле значительно поприбавилось. Магнус же, парадоксально, наоборот, изменился. Ему, как и в тот миг, когда он прекратил стареть, все так же было девятнадцать, но за годы, прожитые бок о бок с Сумеречным охотником, жизнь которого дороже собственной, а также обзаведясь двумя детьми, один из которых, так же, как и Алек, являлся смертным, все тревоги и волнения отразились на внешности Магнуса, сделав внешне старше, даровав умудренный, уставший взгляд. Мужчины выглядели почти ровесниками, но проблема неравных временных промежутков их жизней все так же оставалась самой острой и болезненной. Магнус был бессмертным магом, прожившим на свете более четырехсот лет. Алек же, хотя и являлся нефилимом, был смертным, и опасность его исчезновения из мира, из семейных уз, проистекала не только от гибели на охоте за демонами, но и просто от истечения срока жизни, от ускользавшего, просачивающегося сквозь пальцы времени. Очень долго и Магнус, и Алек старались не замечать этого, но шли годы, и неозвученный вопрос становился острее.

Поселение, в котором последние несколько десятилетий жил Константин, находилось на краю окруженной холмами равнины, у подножия одинокой горы, словно стена закрывающей подход к трем десяткам домов, под натиском вездесущей цивилизации чудом сохранившим вид прошлого столетия. Песчаного цвета однотипные строения, расположенные так близко друг к другу, словно пытаясь слиться в единое целое, смотрелись ветхими и даже заброшенными, но лишь на первый взгляд. Подойдя ближе Алек с Магнусом заметили, что почти каждый дом оказался жилым. Ступая по неровной поверхности утоптанной улицы мужчины, скрытые чарами от людей, видели вокруг себя размеренно текущую жизнь, устаревшую для современных городов и многих деревень. Во дворах играли дети - почти всегда в войну. Женщины развешивали на веревках постиранное белье, готовили еду на террасах и сидели небольшими группками в тени навесов, тихо общаясь между собой. Кто-то чинил старую проржавевшую машину прямо посреди улицы. Мужчин было мало, в основном старики. Несколько раз Алек видел калек, сидящих возле домов и, подобно котам, греющихся на солнышке. Нефилим тут же распознал в этих людях военных, воинов, таких же, как он сам. И увечья эти люди получили в битвах, а не в мирное время. Многое повидавший на своем веку Магнус не стал это комментировать.

Дом Константина находился на окраине, самый ближайший к подъему на гору. Внешне он ничем не отличался от остальных местных жилищ, но демоническая аура, которую еще издали почувствовали маг и нефилим, окутывала это место густым, как кисель, маревом. Алек потянулся к поясу, но Магнус, заметив его движение, предупредительно сказал:

\- Не стоит. Мы пришли сюда за помощью, а не на охоту.

\- А если, увидев нефилима, он атакует?

Тем не менее, клинок серафима Алек все-таки убрал обратно в ножны.

\- Вряд ли, - отозвался Магнус, приличия ради постучав в дверь. - Думаю, нас уже давно ждут.

Дверь приоткрылась и, толкнув ее, мужчины зашли в дом. Их взорам предстала небольшая комната, обставленная бедно, но очень аккуратно: слева у стены - кровать, которую обнял цветастый лоскутный плед, справа несколько обтянутых клеенкой столов, старая газовая плита. На стенах висели полки, причем часть из них была без дверец, а вместо утвари на них лежали книги.

Книги оказались и на полу и в старом, лишенном стекол серванте. Они же окружали обшарпанное кресло, в котором сидел Константин, подперев подбородок кулаком и внимательно рассматривая пришедших. Демон выглядел совсем как человек: мужчина лет семидесяти, хорошо сохранившийся, с благородной сединой в волосах и в ровно подстриженной бородке. Одет был точно так же, как и все мужчины этого поселка: шаровары, сужающиеся к щиколоткам, и перетянутая широким поясом рубаха. Лишь голова его оставалась непокрытой. Даже в обычной одежде, насколько это возможно скрывающей руны на теле, Алек выглядел рядом с таким человеком пришельцем с другой планеты. О Магнусе, вырядившемся в темно-зеленые шаровары и разноцветную рубашку, поверх которой на шее мага болтались многочисленные цепочки с различными кулонами и подвесками, и говорить не стоило. Оба контрастировали с обстановкой настолько, что становилось неуютно.

\- Добрый день, - первым заговорил демон. - Чем обязан такому странному визиту?

\- Здравствуйте, - напряженно отозвался Алек, привыкший без разговоров сражаться с демонами, а не приветствовать их.

\- День добрый, - обворожительно улыбнулся Магнус, выступая вперед и чуть прикрывая собою мужа. - Я - Магнус Бейн, маг. А это мой супруг, Александр Лайтвуд. Извините за беспокойство. Мы к вам неофициально, так сказать, по личному вопросу.

\- Константин, - чуть качнув головой, представился демон. - Маг и нефилим… Хм. Странная пара, ничего не скажешь, - Константин поднялся с кресла и не спеша направился в угол, где располагалась импровизированная кухня. - Страннее того, что вы оба - мужчины - супруги друг другу. Хотя, чему я удивляюсь, - он по-отечески усмехнулся. - Мир меняется. Хотите чаю?

\- С удовольствием, - согласился Магнус, подталкивая Алека пройти дальше в комнату.

\- Присаживайтесь, - поведя рукой в сторону расстеленного на полу ковра, мягко повелел демон. - Будьте моими гостями.

Магнус без проблем сел на пол, скрестив по-турецки ноги. Алек сперва замер, обводя взглядом комнату в поисках стула.

\- Так принято, - дернул его за рубашку муж. - Садись.

Алек нехотя опустился на пол.

Тем временем Константин поставил на плиту кипятиться чайник, прямо в него засыпав заварку. Чайник был старый, с потертыми узорами на боках, и формой напоминал женскую фигуру. Щелкнув пальцами, демон перенес со стола на пол, перед гостями поднос, на котором стояли три небольших стаканчика и пиала с кусочками коричневого сахара.

\- Негоже с гостями сразу заговаривать о деле, но вы и не обычные гости, - ставя чайник на поднос и присаживаясь напротив, начал беседу Константин. - Я слушаю вас.

\- Позволь мне, - накрыв ладонь мужа своей, попросил Магнус, и, обратился к Константину: - У нас, у меня и моего супруга, несмотря на все превратности судьбы, хорошая жизнь. Мы любим друг друга, вместе воспитываем двоих сыновей, у нас все есть, о чем только может мечтать человек или нежить…

\- Кроме того, зачем вы ко мне пришли, - закончил за него Константин.

\- Верно, - согласился Магнус. - Одна проблема все же существует. И она бросает тень на всю нашу жизнь, на всю семью и дальнейшее будущее.

\- Вы, - указав пальцем на Алека, проговорил демон, - смертны.

Алек кивнул. Когда-то он уже испытывал подобные чувства, когда пришел к Магнусу, тогда еще почти незнакомому магу, чтобы пригласить на свидание, а Магнус, разговаривая с ним, безапелляционно указал на сексуальную ориентацию нефилима. Все и так было понятно, без слов, но озвученное, оно резало слух и смущало сознание. Как оказалось, в мире Сумеречных охотников проще быть геем, чем смертным, связавшим свою жизнь с бессмертным.

\- Мой супруг… - начал было Магнус, но Алек его перебил.

\- Мы с Магнусом любим друг друга, у нас общие дети. Случись что-то со мной… - Голос его дрогнул. - Я нефилим, и смерть всегда стоит за моим плечом.

\- Такова участь человека и воина, - спокойно ответил Константин.

\- Да, - согласился Алек. - Но мне бы не хотелось оставить Магнуса и сыновей, как и им не хотелось бы потерять меня.

\- Вы просите о бессмертии.

\- Да.

\- Самонадеянно. - Покачал головой Константин, разливая чай по стаканам, оставляя место, не тронутое кипятком, чтобы за него можно было взяться пальцами, иначе к стакану, лишенному ручки, просто невозможно было бы прикоснуться.

\- Я знаю, что бессмертие - не только проклятие, но и дар. Дар крайне дорогой, - снова вступил в разговор Магнус. - И мы пришли не с пустыми руками. Мы пришли, готовые заплатить указанную цену.

\- Нет той цены, - ответил демон, пригубив чаю. - Бессмертие нельзя купить.

\- У всего есть цена.

\- Вы думаете? - Прищурился Константин, разглядывая Магнуса. - И какую же цену вы назначили бы за бессмертие?

Алек посмотрел на мужа. Магнус сидел в задумчивости. Обычно маг ответил бы «деньги», но сейчас эта цена являлась самой глупой, какую только можно предложить. Тогда Алек ответил сам:

\- Мы не знаем цену бессмертия. Поэтому и пришли к вам. Мы ищем выход из ситуации.

\- Вы не боитесь смерти, нефилим, - произнес Константин. - Вы видели ее много раз. Вы пришли в этот мир смертным и изначально знали, что рано или поздно жизнь вас покинет. Поэтому в вас и нет жажды бессмертия. Но в вас есть страх. Удушающий страх того, что, отправившись за пределы жизни, здесь вы навсегда оставите его. - Он указал на Магнуса. - Оставите одного, не зная, не имея возможности предугадать, хорошо ли или же плохо сложится дальнейшая судьба того, кого вы любите больше жизни. Вот уж когда любовь сильнее страха смерти.

\- Я могу о себе позаботиться, - отозвался Магнус. - Но я не могу даже подумать о том, что мне предстоит его потерять, что я буду наблюдать его уход и ничего не смогу изменить.

\- В этом суть этой жизни. - Константин снова разлил чай по стаканам. - Все сущее не вечно, оно приходит и уходит, и нет той силы, что может остановить этот процесс. Вы думаете, что вы бессмертны навсегда? - задал вопрос Константин, смотря на собравшегося возразить Магнуса. - Нет. Вы бессмертны до поры до времени. Нет ничего вечного. Нет, - подчеркнул он. - И я не вечен. И миры, с которыми вам приходится сталкиваться, не вечны. Вечность - это обман, иллюзия.

\- Когда-нибудь я умру? - тихо спросил Магнус.

\- Безусловно, - кивнул Константин. - Рано или поздно дальше отправятся все, всё сущее. И вы боитесь этого, верно? Ваш супруг - нефилим, множество раз сталкивавшийся со смертью лицом к лицу, ведающий ее формы и виды. Он знает, - Демон перевел взгляд на Алека, - что смерть приходит не только как зло, но и как помощь, как избавление, что она приходит не только внезапно, но и ожидаемо, как желанная гостья, что она не только враг, но и друг, союзник. А вот вы, Магнус, знаете смерть только в одном виде - в виде ужаса, отбирающего любимых, убивающего любовь, оставляющего после себя лишь одиночество и боль утраты.

Повисло молчание. На улице слышались песнопения на неизвестном Алеку языке. Понимал ли смысл Магнус? Маг знал множество языков, но, даже если сейчас ему было знакомо значение произносимых слов, он все равно вряд ли обращал на это внимание. Его мысли заняла речь Константина. Алек видел, что мужу тяжело. То ли Магнус не мог согласиться с тем, что смерть может быть благом, то ли пытался принять факт собственной смертности, а причин сомневаться в сказанном демоном у него не было - вряд ли Константин врал про уход из жизни всего сущего.

\- Не ему нужно бессмертие, - обратился к Магнусу Константин, указав взглядом на Алека - а вам. Вам необходимо его бессмертие, чтобы оградить себя от очередной потери, от очередного, поверьте, не последнего удара, полученного в связи с утратой того, кто уходит из этого мира раньше вас.

Во времена, когда Алек и Магнус начали встречаться, вопрос о бессмертии мага не стоял. Алеку еще не было восемнадцати лет. Магнус уже несколько столетий пребывал в теле девятнадцатилетнего, и, несмотря на то, что его сознание было далеко от подросткового, отлично вписался в компанию юных нефилимов. Поначалу все казалось простым и решаемым. Но потом годы, которые до этого медленно тянулись, пошли быстрее, а потом еще быстрее, после вообще побежали - пока не наперегонки, но оба мужчины знали, что совсем скоро наступит и этот темп. Алек понимал, что смерть неизбежна, и что Магнус вновь останется один. С точки зрения жизни это было нормальным обычным явлением, но только не для бесконечно любящего человека. Магнус и раньше терял любимых, но проблема была в том, что к этому нельзя было привыкнуть. А еще Алек был не просто любимым, он был особенным, родным, супругом, с которым они вместе строили отношения, преодолевали множество препятствий, растили и воспитывали детей… С годами Магнусу стало казаться, что потерять Алека - еще более невыносимая ноша, нежели лишение магических способностей или же бессмертия. Шли годы, и когда-то сказанная им самим, без особого осмысления фраза о том, что, найдя любовь, можно и лишиться бессмертия и прожить оставшуюся жизнь с любимым человеком, стала навязчивой реальностью снов и мыслей Магнуса.

\- Неважно, кто из нас хочет этого больше, - прервал молчание Алек. - Будь моя воля, я бы просил не за себя, а за сына…

\- Рафаэль - наш старший. Он смертен, - пояснил Магнус.

\- Но такие вопросы каждый должен решать сам, - продолжил Алек. - Я не в праве делать выбор за сына. Когда он станет старше, он сам примет решение.

\- Верно, - согласился Константин. - Но, боюсь, что бессмертие - не та вещь, которую можно выбрать или от которой можно отказаться. Это не религия, не хобби и не работа. Это даже не любовь.

\- Вы нам не поможете? - глядя Константину в глаза, спросил Алек.

\- Нет, не помогу.

\- Но мы могли бы договориться!.. - тут же вскинулся Магнус.

Константин медленно покачал головой, давая понять, что дальше переговоров не будет. Алек поднялся с пола, коротко поблагодарил и пошел к выходу.

\- Александр! - окликнул его демон, и когда нефилим оглянулся, произнес: - Я хорошо знал ваших родителей. За свою жизнь они совершили множество ошибок. Но вы, их сын, своими поступками, самой своей жизнью многое исправили. Не прерывайте этой традиции. Дайте своим сыновьям все лучшее, что можете, чтобы они пошли дальше вас и приумножили благо. А сами не останавливайтесь, двигайтесь дальше как по жизни, так и по смерти.

\- Я повидал многих демонов и хорошо их знаю, - тихо произнес Алек, смотря Константину в лицо, - но вы не похожи ни на одного из них.

\- В этом мире, нефилим, все так причудливо, - ухмыльнулся хозяин дома. - _«Я часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо»_ (1).

С этим словами, коснувшимися души, будто старая отцовская куртка, плеч, Алек вышел из дома. Магнус уходить не спешил. Даже когда Константин, поднявшись на ноги и подойдя к кухонным столам, начал споласкивать использованные стаканы в тазу с водой, маг продолжал сидеть, задумчиво разглядывая узоры на ковре. Алек за ним не возвращался. Время словно замерло, пойманное в ловушку - в ту же самую, в какую угодил и сам Магнус, придя в этот мир бессмертным магом.

Константин домыл посуду и повернулся к гостю лицом: ни единой метки демона на теле, никакого морока, скрывающего истинную личину. Магнус гадал, как такое может быть. Он мало знал о демонах своего мира, этой редкой диковинке, приравниваемой скорее к мифам и легендам, нежели к реально воплощенным существам. И, не смотря на собственное бессмертие, никогда не думал, что когда-либо увидит хотя бы одного из них. Но вот он, стоит перед Магнусом, сухопарый и крепкий пожилой мужчина, предрекший конец жизни даже тому, кто не может умереть.

\- Пожалуйста, - тихо попросил Магнус с интонацией, которую от него еще не слышало ни одно живое существо. - Если бессмертие нельзя купить, то его… Его можно продать?

Какое-то время они молчали. Могло показаться, что Константин уже все сказал в тот момент, когда из дома выходил Алек, и что больше от него не дождаться и звука, но после нескольких долгих и мучительных минут демон, вздохнув, заговорил.

\- Твой отец, - начал он, смотря на застывшего на полу Магнуса, - демон не этого мира. Мне он неизвестен. Я не знаю, зло ли он или добро, да это по сути и неважно. Но твоя мать принадлежала этому миру, а значит, подчинялась его законам. В тебе есть ее часть. Ты тоже, не смотря на кровь отца, принадлежишь этому миру.

Магнус молча слушал, ловя каждое слово. Чутье подсказывало, что речь эта будет совсем иной, нежели та, что предназначалась Алеку.

\- У этого мира свои законы. И даже я не в силах противостоять им. Ваша с нефилимом задача решаема…

Магнус подался вперед, но Константин, выпростав руку, остановил движение мага.

\- Не дергайся, дослушай.

Магнус покорно сел на место. Какое-то время они снова молчали. Константин собирался с мыслями, чего даже не скрывал от гостя, и Магнус думал, какую же цену сейчас потребует демон за свою помощь.

\- В Америке, штат Калифорния, существует так называемая Долина смерти.

Константин взял с полки склейку листов и ручку. Что-то написав, он оторвал верхний лист и, подойдя, передал его Магнусу.

\- Это координаты. Вам надо именно сюда, ни метром правее, ни метром левее. Именно туда, куда я указал.

Магнус достал мобильник, но сети не было и посмотреть, координаты чего именно дал ему демон не получилось.

\- Люди называют это место Долиной смерти совсем по иным причинам, нежели мы. Думаю, ты уже догадался почему она так зовется нами.

\- Смерть - цена исполнения желания?

\- Нет. Но истина рядом. Для простых людей, для существ, слабо осознающих мир, низшей нежити и схожих с ними, там нет ничего интересного. Только дорога, прерии да горы. Для любого высокоосознанного существа и тех, кто обладает высшей магией, там портал. Ты, будь уверен, увидишь его, когда окажешься в том месте. Даже твой супруг увидит. Пройдя этот портал, можно изменить свою сущность. Умереть в одном качестве и возродиться совсем в ином.

\- В чем подвох?

\- Всего одна попытка. Всего в одну сторону. Действие нельзя будет отменить, оно не пройдет со временем.

\- Если ты получаешь то, чего просишь, зачем потом это потребуется отменять?

\- По разным причинам. Но одна из основных состоит в том, что это место, где пространство и время искажены настолько, что им сам черт не брат, исполняет не конкретно то, что ты просишь.

\- В смысле?

\- Это рандом.

\- Что? - воскликнул Магнус так, что поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся.

\- Именно поэтому порталом почти никто не пользуется. Слишком велик риск и непредсказуемы последствия. Ваша просьба будет исполнена, но ни один из вас, никто, даже я, не сможем предугадать, как именно.

\- То есть, Алек может желать бессмертия, а получит ослиные уши?

\- Если в его понимании к бессмертию прилагаются ослиные уши, то да, получит, - улыбнулся Константин, и Магнус отметил, что даже зубы у него как у обычного человека, не острые, немного кривые и желтоватые.

\- Им пользуются только те, кому уже нечего терять, - продолжил демон. - В твоем «пожалуйста» звучало именно это - отчаяние на все готового. Хотя я и не согласен с тем, что вам обоим нечего терять. Как раз у вас очень много всего, ради чего стоит как жить, так и умирать. И, если бы ты спросил моего совета, я бы сказал тебе то же самое, что и твоему супругу. Но исходя из моей сущности и из уважения к твоей, я был обязан рассказать этот вариант.

\- И во сколько мне обошлось ваше уважение?

\- Ни во сколько. Если ты думаешь, что я вам помог, ты очень ошибаешься.

Магнус пытался как можно быстрее осознать услышанное, пока есть возможность задать дополнительные вопросы и узнать больше информации, но интуиция кричала о том, что чтобы он ни спросил, все уже сказано, и лучше не будет.

\- То есть, Алек пройдет портал и выйдет из него бессмертным, но с еще какой-то дополнительной хренью в придачу?..

\- Твой супруг не может пойти туда один, - серьезно предостерег Константин. - В портал заходят минимум двое. Одну сущность он изменит, другая послужит противовесом.

\- Я же говорил, у всего есть цена, - усмехнулся Магнус.

\- Не цена, а закон равновесия, - поправил его демон. - Варианта два: либо изменится он, а ты останешься тем, кем был, либо изменишься ты, а тем, кем был, останется он. И предугадать, какой именно из двух вариантов вам достанется, нельзя.

\- Другие возможности есть?

\- Нет.

\- Клааасс. - Магнус запустил украшенные кольцами пальцы в свои торчащие пряди и зачесал волосы назад.

Все, услышанное им здесь, должно было стать выходом из их с Алеком непростой ситуации, но по факту явилось еще большей проблемой, да еще без возможности подстраховаться или же после исправить ситуацию.

\- Не спешите, подумайте хорошо, - без наставления в голосе сказал Константин, указывая Магнусу на дверь. - Тебе это покажется странным, но, поверь, этот мир не самый лучший, где стоит застрять до конца его существования.

\- Я пойду туда один.

\- Нельзя туда одному, - уже в который раз пытался объяснить мужу Магнус. - Нельзя. Не сработает. Это бессмысленно. Нет даже единого шанса, что что-то получится. Идти надо вдвоем.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Алек. - Пойду с кем-то, но не с тобой.

\- Да где ж ты возьмешь такого добровольца, чтобы был искренне заинтересован в решении именно нашей проблемы, да еще чтобы согласился на такое безумие?

\- Найду.

\- Нет уж, дорогой. - Алек услышал в голосе мужа стальные нотки, так редко проявляемые в разговоре с ним, но, если уж появившиеся, то точно дающие понять безапелляционность того, что сказал Магнус. - Это наша жизнь, наша семья и ответственность только наша - наша с тобой. Поэтому и пойдем мы вместе.

\- Есть вариант, что ты станешь смертным.

\- Ну и ладно.

Алек с подозрением посмотрел на мужа. Магнус был спокоен, но нефилим знал, что вопрос бессмертия крайне болезненный для мага, которого всю его жизнь лично не касалась смерть. Магнус любил жизнь и хотел бы участвовать в ней дальше и больше, увидеть то, во что разовьется человеческая цивилизация, знать, как сложится дальнейшая судьба Нижнего мира и мира Сумеречных охотников, познать множество иных миров и форм жизни… Стать смертным для него приравнивалось к добровольному самоубийству, только не быстрому, а очень медленному и, возможно, мучительному. Константин был прав, когда сказал, что Магнус никогда не видел смерть как отраду, и, может так сложиться, никогда и не увидит. Алек меньше всего на свете хотел, чтобы Магнус страдал весь тот остаток жизни, который будет у него в доступе после предполагаемой потери бессмертия.

Когда Алек, возле дома Константина, увидел, что Магнус не вышел за ним следом, он понял, что между магом и демоном состоится разговор, отличный от того, который был при нем, поэтому не стал мешать и, опустившись на землю у затененной стены соседнего дома, погрузился в раздумья.

Подумать было о чем. На самом деле Алек не хотел жить вечно. Со временем он стал понимать, что отведенных ему человеческих лет мало для того, чтобы, когда смерть придет за ним, спокойно проститься с Магнусом, чувствуя полноту удовлетворения. Алеку не хотелось бессмертия, но ему до физической боли в груди была невыносима мысль о расставании с мужем, поэтому неизбежное хотелось оттянуть, и как можно дольше оставаться рядом с Магнусом. К сожалению для Алека, являвшегося Сумеречным охотником, это было невозможно. Смерть всегда подстерегала, караулила на каждой охоте, следила за нефилимом так внимательно, как не каждая мать за своим дитя. Вместо долгой и счастливой жизни перед ними с Магнусом маячила короткая и очень неспокойная. За те годы, что они были в браке, передышек и спокойных моментов было раз, два и обчелся. Алек знал, что каждый раз, когда он уходит на охоту или же его вызывают на место совершенного демонами и нежитью преступления, Магнус, сам не понимания у кого, просит для мужа защиты, но, одновременно с этим, каждый раз готов услышать скорбные известия о гибели любимого. Дальше так продолжаться не могло. Тем более, что в этот замкнутый круг оказались вовлечены не только они как пара, но и их дети. Со временем Рафаэль с Максом переняли от родителей привычку надеяться на лучшее, но готовиться к худшему. Алеку, хотя он и отдавал себе отчет в каком опасном мире они живут, это не нравилось. Он желал своим сыновьям счастья и покоя, и всеми силами старался оградить их от лишних страданий. А какое уж тут спокойствие, если отцы, с самого вашего детства, почти каждый день рискуют своими жизнями, грозя оставить вас сиротами.

В таких размышлениях прошло больше получаса. Наконец-то Магнус вышел от Константина, и по выражению его лица Алек понял, что ничего хорошего ждать не следует. До ближайшего крупного поселения, в котором они сняли у местных комнату, супруги ехали молча. Алек вел машину, Магнус, отвернувшись, в задумчивости смотрел в окно.

О том, что именно поведал ему Константин, Магнус сообщил мужу вечером, за ужином, который за дополнительную плату приготовила добродушная хозяйка дома. Услышанное обрадовало Алека, но его эмоциональный подъем очень взволновал Магнуса. Нефилим, увидев возможный выход, привычно был готов рискнуть собой, ради того, чтобы семья была счастлива. Магнусу пришлось растолковывать, что, даже если Алек смог бы зайти в портал один, дальнейшее привело бы к беде.

\- Для меня главное, чтобы в этом во всем не пострадал ты, - возразил Алек. - А я выдержу. В конце концов, я же нефилим, не примитивный.

\- Еще как пострадаю, - повысив голос, заявил Магнус. - Если с тобой что-то случится… Ты хоть и нефилим, но ты же помнишь нашу проблему? Ты не бессмертен. Не все тебе под силу. В том числе уберечь меня от твоей возможной гибели.

\- Но…

\- Пострадаю, Александр. Еще как пострадаю. Представь, что в портал пойду я один…

\- Нет!

Магнус развел руками и выразительно посмотрел на Алека, мол, вот тебе и ответ.

На вечер завтрашнего дня у них были забронированы билеты на самолет. Предстояла длинная дорога домой, отягощенная мыслями о полученных сведениях. В этой поездке, скрываясь от своих и чужих, Алек и Магнус не использовали ни порталы, ни специальную магию. Для мира нежити и Сумеречных охотников они путешествовали тайно. Если бы кто-то и узнал в них главу нью-йоркского Института и известного мага, то это решалось заранее придуманной полуложью: Алек и Магнус в обычном отпуске. Но и этого лучше было избежать. Затеянное являлось делом не только опасным, но и незаконным. Если Магнус, будучи сыном демона, смог бы еще объяснить, зачем ему понадобилась встреча с Константином, то Александр Лайтвуд, занимая среди нефилимов высокую должность, вряд ли. Конклав доверял Алеку, полагался на него, но всегда помнил, кто по происхождению его муж: рожденный обычной женщиной, для мира Сумеречных охотников Магнус Бейн оставался сыном одного из высших демонов, а значит, в первую очередь - нежитью. В умах людей еще были живы события, связанные с Валентином Моргенштерном: нефилимом, использовавшим демонов и нежить для развязывания войны. Тогда катастрофу предотвратили, но с тех пор любые межрасовые отношения и связи Сумеречных охотников Конклав рассматривал пристально и придирчиво.

Единственными, кого Алек и Магнус совсем не интересовали, были обычные люди. Тем более, большую часть времени, нефилим и маг оставались скрыты чарами, а для авиаперелетов использовали документы на чужие имена. После вылета из Нью-Йорка, Алек даже пошутил, как просто и легко быть человеком, не ведающим большую часть мира и живущим в своем маленьком коконе. Проживший бок о бок с людьми гораздо больше времени Магнус с ним не согласился, но переубеждать не стал.

\- Давай спать, - Магнус забрался в постель, укрывшись легким пледом, на поверхности которого ветвились змеиные узоры. - Следующие два дня в сплошных перелетах… Не могу сказать, что не люблю всего этого, но сейчас с удовольствием воспользовался бы порталом.

Широкая низкая кровать под ним еле слышно скрипнула. Алек посмотрел на стоящую рядом вторую койку, выключил ночник и стал раздеваться, но лег в постель к мужу, рядом, поверх пледа. Какое-то время в комнате стояла тишина: Магнус лежал с закрытыми глазами, словно и правда уснул, а Алек скользил взглядом по его уставшему, но расслабленному лицу.

Из окна, через тонкие занавески проникал свет полной луны, делая ночь столь видимой, что день мог бы оказаться ей названным братом. Пейзаж за стеклом приобрел холодно-синеватый оттенок, затопивший и доступные ему внутренности дома, частично включая и комнату. Полоска света лежала у Магнуса на щеке, и Алек, не удержавшись, коснулся ее пальцами, осторожно лаская, словно луч мог, испугавшись руки нефилима, покинуть мага.

\- Магнус?

\- М?

Алек нежно отвел назад жесткую от укладки прядь его волос. Затем повторил ласку снова, почти невесомо дотронувшись до щеки, уха и шеи Магнуса. Тот никак не реагировал, не поощряя и не останавливая прикосновения мужа.

\- Магнус, - повторил Алек.

Маг не открыл глаз, но улыбнулся.

\- Мааагнус, - протянул нефилим, касаясь подушечками пальцев губ супруга.

Магнус все так же не открывая глаз, ответил на ласку поцелуями, переходя губами от одного пальца к другому, пока не перецеловал все пять. Только тогда Алек, придвинувшись ближе, поцеловал Магнуса в губы.

\- Как бесконечен миг и как конечна вечность, - с улыбкой в голосе проговорил маг, когда закончился поцелуй.

\- Мы искали решение и нам его дали. Но перед тем, как мы его возьмем, давай представим, что время замерло, и у нас есть ночь - одна, но целая, наша ночь.

Магнус открыл глаза и посмотрел на мужа, одна половина лица которого была покрыта мертвенным лунным светом. Соглашаясь, он медленно опустил веки.

Этой ночью, впервые с начала поездки на Восток, они занимались любовью, укрывшись от погрузившегося в ночь мира наложенными на комнату чарами.

Оба понимали, что если не расслабиться, не позволить себе утешение в объятиях друг друга, по возвращению в Америку у них просто не останется сил на то, что они задумали. Им предстояло принять важное и меняющее жизнь их семьи решение. Но сейчас, в подсвеченной луной восточной ночи можно было забыться и поверить, что время этого мира дало отсрочку.

Алек сидел на бедрах Магнуса, и принимая и даря наслаждение, упивался парадоксально бесконечным мигом необъяснимой всеобъемлющей свободы. Все было хорошо, и так, как надо. Наклонившись к Магнусу за поцелуем, Алек расслышал как муж сбивчиво шепчет:

\- Я не боюсь смерти, не боюсь… Я не боюсь смерти, пока ты со мной, пока ты рядом. Я не боюсь…

Алек глубоко и надрывно поцеловал сорвавшегося на сладкий стон Магнуса, больше ощущая нутром, нежели оформив в слова пришедшее к нему осознание: он не боится вечной жизни, нет, не боится, пока рядом Магнус, пока он с ним.

Магнус вышел из машины, захлопнув за собой дверцу, от чего стоящий к нему спиной Алек еле заметно вздрогнул, выныривая из плена одолевавших его мыслей. Небо заволокли грозовые тучи, поднялся ветер. Вдоль трассы, обгоняя друг друга, неслись перекати-поле. Но дождь, как долгожданное разрешение до предела накалившейся обстановки, все никак не начинался. Обойдя машину, Магнус подошел к мужу. У Алека под глазами залегли глубокие тени, подчеркивающие прожитые годы - не только счастья, но и страданий. Магнус обхватил ладонями лицо супруга. Он так любил этого нефилима, любил все годы, чуть ли ни с первых дней знакомства, что уже и не вспоминал, что когда-то было иначе, что были Имасу, Камилла, Этта и многие другие. Нет, Магнус не потерял память. Все, что мог и кого мог, он помнил и искренне чтил эту память, никого в ней не принижая и не возвышая. Но Алек оказался финальной точкой в череде знакомых, друзей, коллег и любимых. Магнус хотел жить и познавать этот мир дальше, но не хотел этого без Алека. Он больше не хотел влюбляться, если не в Алека, не хотел любить, если не Алека, никого так не хотел, как Алека. Что же он будет делать со своим бессмертием, если в нем не будет Алека?

\- Что, если мы ошибаемся? - тихо и серьезно спросил нефилим.

\- Я так долго живу, что одной ошибкой меньше, одной больше… - Слабо улыбнулся Магнус.

\- Мне бы такое отношение, - усмехнулся Алек.

\- За столько лет брака со мной, ты еще не перенял этого?!

\- Магнус, сейчас мы в ответе не только друг за друга, но и за Рафаэля с Максом.

Маг кивнул.

\- Именно поэтому мы во все это и ввязались. Не будь сыновей, мы, может, и не решились бы.

\- Еще не поздно остановиться.

Магнус медленно покачал головой, словно говоря, что повернуть обратно уже невозможно, но ответил совсем иное:

\- Нельзя любить так - так, как любим мы с тобой. Когда друг без друга никак, когда без одного нет жизни для другого. Такое только для сказок, а реальная природа такова, что потерю, любую потерю можно пережить. Я, похоронивший многих любимых, наглядное тому подтверждение.

Алек повернул голову и, так, как это было когда-то очень давно, на их первом свидании, поцеловал ладонь Магнуса, которую тот прижимал к его щеке.

\- Константин прав: у всего в этом мире есть финал. И у любви, как ее понимают здесь, он тоже должен быть. - Голос Магнуса сделался мягче и тише. - Все рано или поздно приходит в движение. Ничего не стоит на месте вечно. Таков мир, таков его закон.

\- Dura lex, sed lex. (2)

\- Пока он обходил нас стороной. И мне совсем не хочется исправлять эту аномалию.

\- Даже не хочу об этом думать. Невыносимо, - признался Алек.

\- Остается только одно, - пожал плечами Магнус.

Алек вскинул брови, молча задавая напрашивающийся вопрос.

\- Жить бессмертными - вместе. Умереть смертными - вместе. Вместе.

Поддавшись желанию, Магнус поцеловал супруга - медленно, размеренно, почти монотонно, словно успокаивал, уверяя, что, как бы оно ни было, он здесь, рядом. Алеку не придется нести эту ношу в одиночку, пора бы к этому привыкнуть. Алек подстроился под ритм поцелуя, как попавшее в беду животное, переставшее вырываться из человеческих рук, поняв, что ему желают помочь. И, в конце концов, Магнус ощутил, что муж привычно успокаивается, доверившись его рукам. Маг плавно завершил поцелуй, после чего еще ближе притянул к себе Алека. Нефилим уткнулся лбом супругу в лоб.

\- Готов? - спросил Магнус.

\- Готов.

\- Тогда нам пора.

На лобовое стекло упали первые капли дождя. Алек завел мотор, отпустил сцепление и кабриолет, сорвавшись с места, полетел по трассе навстречу вспенивающимся и бурлящим клубам пара, за стеной из которых изменится все… Кроме одной единственной детали: в портал войдут двое, двое же из него и выйдут - вместе. Все остальное лишь краткий миг бесконечности.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Цитата из "Фауста" Гёте, в переводе М. Булгакова как эпиграф к роману "Мастер и Маргарита".  
> (2) Dura lex, sed lex (латынь) - Закон суров, но это закон.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Endless moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30175509) by [MorganaLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS)




End file.
